


Not Your Average Tale [fanart]

by rou



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rou/pseuds/rou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some manips for the new Merlin/Arthur AU blog i co-mod on tumblr, come visit us at <a href="http://notyouraveragetale.tumblr.com/">http://notyouraveragetale.tumblr.com/</a> :D</p><p>10/10 up // completed</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. modern AU/The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> all the thx to [Rossella](http://faymcwrath.tumblr.com//), my co-mod queen on NYAT, who patiently waited for me to finish these for our blog  
> and to my beloved beta [Grace](http://tsundereslasher.tumblr.com/)!!!  
>    
> i'm gonna add more pics here whenever/after i posted them on [my tumblr](http://brolinskeep.tumblr.com/tagged/notyouraveragetale-manips) \- please do NOT repost my stuff anywhere without my permission!!  
>   
>  _disclaimer: these are fanarts made for nothing but fandomly fun, all rights are reserved and respected to their original copyright owners, no copyright infringement of any kind is intended. credits see end notes._  
> 

  
[on tumblr](http://brolinskeep.tumblr.com/post/105642139676)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> credits #1: _The Fall_ /BBC


	2. victorian era AU/Pride & Prejudice

  
  
[on tumblr](http://brolinskeep.tumblr.com/post/121125961666/manips-for-not-your-average-tale-2-10-on-ao3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> credits #2: _Pride & Prejudice_/Universal


	3. 1920s~30s

  
[on tumblr](http://brolinskeep.tumblr.com/post/121608050811/manips-for-not-your-average-tale-3-10-on-ao3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> credits #3: _His Mother’s Lover_ /Rock Candy [[source NSFW!](http://manhuntdaily.com/2012/11/random-question-do-you-like-porn-with-a-plot)] + _[Alabama Song](http://flyy1.deviantart.com/art/Alabama-Song-Whisky-Bar-323277986)_ /Flyy1


	4. modern AU/Brokeback Mountain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for your kind comments guys :D

  
[on tumblr](http://brolinskeep.tumblr.com/post/122276040251/manips-for-not-your-average-tale-4-10-on-ao3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> credits #4: _Brokeback Mountain_ /Focus Features


	5. scifi AU/Pacific Rim

  
[on tumblr](http://brolinskeep.tumblr.com/post/122789084921/manips-for-not-your-average-tale-5-10-on-ao3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> credits #1: _Pacific Rim_ /Warner Bros.


	6. modern AU/high diving

  
[on tumblr](http://brolinskeep.tumblr.com/post/123397993771/manips-for-not-your-average-tale-6-10-on-ao3)

 

_this one is a bit lame but please consider these: towel fights, basically being 95% naked around each other all the time (thx @ speedos!!), wet hugs, late night training sessions + afterwork shower banter, and pool sex_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> credits #6: [Clive Rose](http://www.zimbio.com/pictures/0jzxUQsqeis/Olympics+Day+5+Diving/_j7NRCg3dxi)/Getty Images


	7. Harry Potter AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://deheerkonijn.tumblr.com/tagged/aggressive-hufflepuff-arthur)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tribute to [deheerkonijn](http://deheerkonijn.tumblr.com/)(aka [herrhasen](http://herrhasen.tumblr.com/))‘s brilliant **_Aggressive Hufflepuff Arthur_** headcanon series on [tumblr](http://deheerkonijn.tumblr.com/tagged/aggressive-hufflepuff-arthur)

  
[on tumblr](http://brolinskeep.tumblr.com/post/123999347366/tribute-to-deheerkonijns-brilliant-aggressive)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> credits #7: _Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_ /Warner Bros.


	8. Pirates AU

  
  
[on tumblr](http://brolinskeep.tumblr.com/post/124595709581/manips-for-not-your-average-tale-8-910-on-ao3)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> credits #8+9: _Black Sails_ /Starz


	9. modern AU

  
[on tumblr](http://brolinskeep.tumblr.com/post/125194082721/manips-for-not-your-average-tale-1010-on-ao3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> credits #10: [_“All love is equal”_ /Braden Summers](http://www.bradensummers.com/menu/all-love-is-equal/)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for your kind comments, lovelies!!!!! here and on tumblr :)
> 
> see ya in a few weeks for After Camlann Big Bang and Reverse Big Bang :D


End file.
